


As You Sleep

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Felching, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Jesse sneaks into a restricted area, and discovers something completely unexpected.





	As You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, I can finally post this! Please read the tags.

It's the fifth time this week he sees Reyes slip out of that same, nondescript door marked ‘ _ OFF LIMITS; AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY _ ’, and lock it behind him before sneaking away. Jesse's curiosity is piqued, to say the least; even more so now that he see the thin scratches at the base of Reyes’ neck that are quickly covered when he tucks and rights his clothes in an unexpected moment of sloppiness as he hurries away from the scene. When Reyes turns the corner, and finally disappears from sight, Jesse counts to 10 before he makes his move.

Sure enough, it’s locked; the knob barely twists and the door doesn't even budge when he gives it a test tug. Reason tells him to leave, but Jesse decides to go in anyway, ‘skillfully convincing’ the door open with his trusty lockpick. Peering around left and right, Jesse makes absolutely sure that the coast is clear before he slips inside and locks the door behind him with nary a sound.

The first thing that hits him is the utter brightness of the room. The second is the indescribable smell of  _ something _ . Nothing too terribly awful or unpleasant, but Jesse can't quite put his finger on it even though it registers as something he's smelled before. He tries not to dwell on it too much as he takes in the sight of what Reyes was sneaking away from, searching for some sort of clue.

Daylight pours in from the drawn and open window, illuminating everything inside. The room itself looks just like a regular office. There's nothing particularly suspicious about it; nothing out of the ordinary, just a desk, a workstation, some chairs, a couch, and an end table. 

Upon closer inspection, however, Jesse spots a bottle of medication on the side table, a communicator beside it, and a rather familiar mess of blond hair laying on the couch beneath a signature blue duster. 

Wary, Jesse risks a peek to confirm the identity of whoever's laying on the couch, ignoring the sensible part of his brain yelling at him to just leave the room lest he be caught in a place he shouldn't be. His heart races in his chest as his curiosity gets the better of him and he tiptoes closer and closer to the couch.

As he suspected, the figure laying on the couch is none other than Strike Commander Morrison. Eyes closed, and face relaxed in a way Jesse has never seen before, he can only conclude that the Strike Commander is fast asleep. Just as Jesse is about to turn and leave, however, he notices the uncharacteristic, thin sheen of sweat dotting the Commander’s forehead, and the odd flush colors his cheeks. It's slightly worrying, and out of concern, Jesse calls out to the sleeping figure.

“Commander Morrison? Sir? Are you all right?” he asks.

Morrison gives no response, and continues to doze away on the couch, no doubt completely oblivious in his sleep to the presence of another person in the room. Jesse had only ever heard rumors about the Strike Commander's poor sleeping habits, and after he calls out again and receives no response, a small pang of worry plagues his mind as his eyes settle onto the medicine bottle sitting innocuously on the end table. 

Jesse picks it up and frowns upon reading the label. Although it confirms his suspicions that the contents were indeed sleeping pills, Jesse could only struggle to reign his mind in when his thoughts churn at a thousand miles a minute as it runs through all the possibilities of what might have gone wrong to keep the Strike Commander so deep in unconsciousness.

“Commander? Sir?” he calls out again when Morrison makes an odd noise in his sleep.

Just as he's about to reach down to gently nudge the Commander awake, Morrison shifts his position on the couch.

It's all Jesse can do not to gasp loudly and gape in shock as Morrison tosses over, flipping to lay on his stomach as a leg falls down and drapes over the side of the couch and onto the floor. That pale, sculpted leg takes the bright blue duster of the Strike Commander's uniform along with it, uncovering the entire lower half of his body. 

The sight of Commander Morrison's lower body wouldn't normally be so surprising, to say the least. After all, Jesse had seen him in the nude before on several occasions in the locker room — a sight that he's all but burned into his brain and painted into his sheets at night — and short of the star-shaped birthmark he noticed on the inside of Morrison's thigh a long time ago, there was nothing about it that surprised Jesse all that much. However, the sight that lay before him is nothing at all like what he sees in the locker room. 

Jesse's eyes trace up the enticing line of Morrison's bared leg. He takes in the finger-shaped bruises and unmistakable kiss marks dotting the curves of Morrison's calf and the swell of his thigh, and the thumping of his heart rapidly increasing as he travels upwards. He licks his lips, imagining the feel of that leg in his grasp, the scarred yet still very attractive flesh against his lips, and the weight of toned calf muscles curled around his hips. Each image sends blood rushing to his groin and makes his pants tighten with each passing millisecond. When his gaze settles on glistening of fluids painting the cleft of Morrison's ass, his cock gives a twitch as it comes to full erection, and Jesse finally realizes what the smell that permeates the air is.

_ Sex _ .

Jesse bites on his lower lip, clenching his hand to try and get a hold of himself as he struggles to tear his gaze away from the mess that is Morrison's rear end. He bends down to pick up the fallen duster, trying his best to ignore the throbbing between his legs. He attempts to focus on anything but the realization that his commanders had no doubt fucked in here before he broke and entered into the room, shaking his head briefly to clear it of all the explicit images haunting him.  Unfortunately, Jesse’s attempt is to no avail, as he's all but confronted with an image that burns itself into his retinas with just how unforgettable it is.

Just as he grabs a hold of the blue fabric, Morrison shifts again in his sleep, groaning quietly as his legs spread just the tiniest bit more. Morrison’s hips grind into the mattress in such a way that Jesse finds himself utterly aching to do the same with his cock nested between those pert ass cheeks to settle the aching in his groin. The shift in position spreads not only Morrison's legs even further, but also the cheeks of his ass, and Jesse's breath catches in his throat as his cock twitches and hardens even further against his fly.  _ Fuck _ . 

Morrison’s entrance is all but bared to Jesse's gaze, and within a split-second, Jesse can swear his cock leaks out a blurt of precum into his underwear at the sight. Unmistakable rivulets of white fluid trickle from Morrison's hole — all red and rosy and slightly gaping from his earlier activities with Reyes, no doubt — and down the insides of his thighs, pooling on the couch cushion beneath Morrison's groin. 

Arousal and jealousy war with each other and burn angrily in Jesse's gut as he watches more and more of Reyes’ cum leak out of Morrison's body, each intense flare of emotion bringing ugly, shameful ideas for Jesse's struggling brain to consider. He lets the duster fall back to the ground, and grabs his groin to get his erection back under control. A fist flies to his mouth to muffle the slightly pained whine he lets out when his cock twitches in his clothed grasp, clearly undeterred despite Jesse's better judgement.

His mind screams at him to leave before Morrison wakes up. To disappear from the scene in the event Reyes returns. To get the hell out of dodge before he does something so utterly stupid he'll regret and will haunt him for the rest of his life. And he nearly listens and gives in to logic.

Nearly.

Morrison lets out another moan and shifts his position once again in his sleep. Those maddening hips rock into the couch another time, grinding into the cushions before relaxing and canting backwards into a position that leaves his hole completely exposed — even going so far as to reveal the curve of Morrison's taint and soft swell of his testicles — and all but presented for Jesse's consideration. More of that usually thick cum gushes from Morrison's hole, and Jesse's sanity snaps like a too-strained thread as a stray drop of white lands on the dark cushion with an almost audible sound.

Before he even knows what he's doing, Jesse finds himself kneeling on the floor between Morrison's spread legs with his face just inches away from the swell of Morrison's ass, utterly captivated by the erotic sight. His breathing hitches in his throat as the potent, heady smells of sweat and sex grow even stronger the closer he gets to the source. The aching in his cock is almost painful now, and when another blurt of cum leaks from Morrison's used hole, Jesse feels his cock leak as well, throbbing with utter want and need. He grips around the base again, and realizes, to his frustration, that the action is only making things worse. He moves his hand to  palm at his cock instead, taking a hissing breath quietly through his teeth and holding it in his lungs. Pleasure ripples down Jesse's spine and his hips unconsciously buck against his hand and wetness bleeds through the fabric against his fingers.

Jesse doesn't even need to look down to see the wet patch that's formed at his cock. He lets out a shuddering breath, eyes widening as he watches Morrison's hole clench in response to the air being blown against it. His hands nearly tear his jeans open in their haste to unzip his fly, and it's all downhill from there. 

Jesse doesn't even register anything his body is doing anything until his face is already pressed between Morrison's asscheeks and his hand is wrapped around his own swollen length. His fingers curl at the base as he groans his pleasure into Morrison’s hole, tongue dipping into the slightly gaping entrance and tasting the bitter fluid that leaks out. The realization that he’s relishing the essence of his own superior doesn’t escape him as he eats Morrison’s hole clean, and, if anything, it only fuels his arousal even further. His tongue slides in deeper and laves at Morrison's walls even harder in Jesse's own eagerness to take it all in.

Jesse holds the bitterness in his mouth and pulls away when there is little left inside of Morrison’s body. The thick fluid coats his tongue, and Jesse is paralyzed by indecision at first, caught in the mental struggle to decide whether or not he should savor the taste or swallow it all down. In the end, the latter wins, and with a moan that teeters between pained and pleasured, the thick fluid slides to the back of Jesse’s tongue and down his throat. As if thoroughly expressing its approval, Jesse’s cock throbs in his own tight grasp, rivulets of precum spilling from the swollen head.

“F-Fuck, I can’t-” he gasps, breath thick and heavy with the traces of Reyes’ cum on his tongue. 

A moan from the other end of the couch seems to echo his frustration, and a clattering knocks Jesse out of his cum-drunk reverie. When Jesse looks up and sees Morrison's state — still asleep although breathing heavier than before with that lovely rosy blush flushing his face and no-doubt staining that pale skin even further below his collar than Jesse ever dares to think about in public for too long — the brittle dam of his self control all but shatters. 

Another blurt of precum leaks from his eager, heavy cock as Jesse scrambles back to his feet, letting the heavy weight of his belt buckle all but drag his jeans even further down his legs. Jesse pitches forward, nearly falling forward in his haste to climb the couch and situate himself between Morrison's thighs, and heaves what could only be considered the heaviest sigh of relief when he catches himself in time before falling forward completely. It's a miracle that Morrison is still asleep, and frankly, Jesse can only pray he stays that way for just a bit longer as he takes himself into his own grip once more, spreading the cheeks of Morrison's ass just a bit further, and begins to push his nearly-purpled head against that rosy gape.

His eager cock barely sinks beyond an inch inside, moan dying in his throat when a voice shatters the white noise of Jesse’s own heart pounding in his ears.

“What do you think you're doing?” Reyes asks from barely 10 feet away, arms folded as he stands in the middle of the room. 

Terror grips Jesse's body at being caught red handed. He begins to pull out of Morrison's body, the lewd squelch of that rosy hole around his cock almost deafening in the brief moment of silence before he begins to stammer out an apology. 

Hands on his shoulder and lower back stop him from leaving Morrison's body completely, and shove him back down and in almost forcefully. With a confused yelp, Jesse's cock slides inside of Morrison once again, even deeper than before. 

“If you're gonna fuck him while he's asleep, do it right,” Reyes' voice commands into his ear. 

At that, Jesse's body finally remembers how to breathe, and with drawn-out hiss, he pushes himself all the way in to the base. Morrison’s pliant heat wraps around him, and echoing the groans caught in rumbling in Jesse’s throat, Morrison moans quietly beneath him, still deep in his sleep and body squirming in a way that all but begs for Jesse to sink in even impossibly deeper.

And what could Jesse do but give his commanders exactly what they ask him for? Carefully, Jesse leverages himself atop Morrison’s pliant body, rocking his hips as carefully as he can, guiding his cock into that warm, delicious heat and fighting the urge to speed his thrusts up lest his movements jostle Morrison into consciousness.

“You can go harder than that,” Reyes chides, voice echoing in Jesse’s ears as he pulls away. “Fuck him until he wakes up. I know how much you like that.”

Jesse’s cock gives an answering throb of confirmation deep inside Morrison’s body, and with quite a bit of reluctance, Jesse pulls himself out of Morrison’s heat with a wet pop, groaning at the loss of warmth as the ambient air circles his twitching length. 

“Shit,” he groans as his eyes catch a glimpse of the bulge of Reyes’ groin when he pulls away. He grips his cock again, fingers tight around the base to stop himself from cumming at the possibility that Reyes might join him for a round two afterwards. 

“The hell are you waiting for?” Reyes asks, not even a second after manhandling Morrison’s sleeping form into position as he seats himself onto the couch as well. He cradles Morrison's body with his own, hands wrapped around the backs of Morrison's knees and spreading him open for Jesse's pleasure. The lump that forms in Jesse’s throat and the blurt of precum that splashes from his eager cock at the sight miraculously do nothing to slow Jesse down, and without any hesitation whatsoever, Jesse takes his place, fucking his heavy cock into that wet heat and groaning when he feels it clench reflexively around him.

In and out, in and out, Jesse’s hips hammer into Morrison’s body at an almost oppressive pace, desperate to fuck that pliant body awake and feel Morrison’s own pleasure as he cums with Jesse’s cock still spreading him open. Jesse reaches down and takes Morrison’s cock in his hand — the length ruddy and throbbing in a way that almost echoes Jesse’s own — and strokes in time with the movements of his own hips. 

After a few more thrusts and strokes,Morrison all but startles awake, just as Jesse had hoped. 

Morrison groans as he’s all but yanked into consciousness from the force of his own orgasm. Cum spurts from Morrison’s throbbing cock, each pulse of cloudy white emitted in time with Jesse’s ever-persistent thrusts into his body, clenching around that heavy, relentless length with every smack of their hips meeting.

It isn’t until the look of recognition shows on Morrison’s face - realizing that the person who fucked him awake isn’t the same as the one who fucked him asleep - that Jesse tips over the edge, thrusting one final time into Morrison’s body and groaning as his hips grind almost impossibly deeper with each pulse of his release within Morrison’s oppressive heat.

“J-Jesse?” Morrison asks, chest heaving as he struggles to sit up. 

Before Jesse even has a chance to nod, Morrison’s is all-but hefted into his lap, his chest slamming against Jesse’s own and knocking him backwards onto the couch. Jesse’s groan is echoed with Morrison’s own when his cock — still inside of Morrison’s heat — presses into those swollen walls again, gives them both a jolt of overstimulation.

“S-Sir?!” Jesse asks, voice almost cracking when he sees Reyes kneel up behind Morrison on the couch, one hand on Morrison’s shoulder and the other reaching down. Jesse’s heart races in his chest and his heart all but skyrockets when he feels something press against where he’s still connected to Morrison, now sloppy, wet, and no doubt looser than before thanks to Jesse’s efforts.

“G-Gabe…” Jack moans above him, eyes fluttering in pleasure as that insistent pressure begins to push itself in besides Jesse’s slowly reawakening length.

“Make room,” Reyes says as he pushes himself inside, “It’s my turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "F*ck The Payload" Overwatch Kink Zine.


End file.
